Green Burning Halloween
Green Burning Halloween is the 24th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate version Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Batman ** Geo-Force ** Supergirl ** Swamp Thing ** Wonder Woman ** Zatanna * Etrigan the Demon ** Jason Blood * Solomon Grundy Villains * Circe * Scarecrow * Mr. Freeze Other Characters * Lois Lane * Lara Lane-Kent Summary The Titans and the Justice League work alongside the supernatural superheroes Swamp Thing and Etrigan the Demon to stop Circe and Scarecrow, who are planning to enslave humans by turning them into hideous monsters based on their Halloween costumes and cause them to hallucinate of their worst nightmares. Plot It all starts with the Titans and Batman pursuing Mr. Freeze in the streets of Jump City in his armored truck. Though he manages to slow the young heroes down with numerous traps he leaves in the streets, Mr. Freeze is intercepted by Terra, who disables his truck and destroys Freeze's experiments which would detonate an atomic bomb and unleash a chaotic winter in all over Gotham. The Titans later decide to enjoy their victory over the Joker in the streets, where people are going Trick of Treating in Halloween, while Batman goes on to take the Joker back to Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, an unknown force watches from the shadows with a wicked smile and laugh. The Titans enjoy a night in a Halloween-themed amusement park, where they met with Lois and her daughter Lara (who is dressed as Wonder Woman). Just then, some of the costumed park employees are suddenly turned into monstrous versions of their costumes and begins to wreak havoc. Right after the Titans (quickly joined in the fight by Batman, Wonder Woman, Geo-Force, Supergirl, Zatanna and supernatural fellow Leaguer Swamp Thing) defeat them, Raven reads the employees' minds but only to find them experiencing visions of their worst nightmares. Wonder Woman deduces that the cause of this is magic, to which the group ends up running to chronicler Jason Blood for answers. Just then, they are attacked in Blood's home by Goblins until Blood summons his avatar, the fiery demon Etrigan. Right after the Goblins are defeated, Etrigan is able to sense the source of the magic responsible for the chaos in the city and reveals it is both magic from Olympus and scientific experiments which "feeds on Fear". Wonder Woman and Batman eventually deduce that their respective foes Circe (who was absent since her defeat by Raven''Soul of an Amazon) and Scarecrow are behind this and Raven confirms this to be correct when she reads one of the Goblins' minds. She also discovers that Circe and Scarecrow are determined to destroy the "soulless monster who can stop them". Swamp Thing deduces that the "soulless monster" is Solomon Grundy, a hulking zombie who has disassociated from humanity since he lost his soul decades ago. While the others go and work to stop the villains, Raven and Swamp Thing search for Grundy, who is initially hostile with both of them until Raven shows Grundy a vision of Circe with a star, which Grundy sees as his lost soul. Back in Jump City, while the other heroes work to stop the monsters from terrorizing the neighborhood, Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing and Terra battle Circe and Scarecrow. Just as the two villains gain the upper hand, Grundy emerges and attacks them both, angrily demanding them to give his soul back. Batman manages to strip Circe off her scepter and Wonder Woman breaks it in two and Nightwing and Terra unmask Scarecrow, exposing him and Circe to his own Fear Gas. Etrigan manages to drag the fear-infected Circe to his fiery realm where she will face punishment and Scarecrow is taken back to Arkham. Grundy regains and reabsorbs his lost soul and thanks the heroes for his help before leaving back to his swamp. The Titans continue enjoying the Halloween party with Lois and Lara. '''Cast' * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl, Lara Lane-Kent * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Peter Cullen as Swamp Thing * Travis Willingham as Etrigan the Demon * Roger Craig Smith as Jason Blood * Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy, Mr. Freeze * Tricia Helfer as Circe * Liam O'Brien as Scarecrow Trivia References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Halloween episodes Category:Episodes Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Supergirl